


A Letter of Threat, Vows and Promises, and Madness of the Dragon

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Talks of Death, talks of kidnapping and torture, talks of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru receives a letter and discusses his concerns and wishes of his brother on the night of the new moon. Sesshomaru may not show it or say it enough, but he does enjoy these conversations with his younger brother. Follows after 'Sesshomaru's Fears' and 'Hunting Dragons' (this one on AO3 only). Warning: Talks of suicide, death, kidnapping, and torture. M to be safe. ch.1/2Beta'd by Azraella Sept. 18, 2020.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin & Inuyasha, Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru & Towa (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	A Letter of Threat, Vows and Promises, and Madness of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Sept. 18, 2020: This was edited by Azraella who was kind enough to beta this and work with me. 
> 
> Here is the continuation to Hunting Dragons.  
> Enjoy!

Sesshomaru sat on the porch in front of his and his wife's room as his young daughters slept alongside their mother in their parents’ bed. It was the new moon, the moonless night. The night before the children would lose their yōki.

He stared at the letter Jaken brought him. His eyesight allowing him to read in the dark. So lost in thought, he did not hear his brother approach and take his usual seat beside him.

It had become their tradition.

Sesshomaru was finally the dutiful older brother that their Chichi-ue wanted.

"What are you reading?" Inuyasha asked as he uncovered the leftover stew that Rin had left for him on a tray beside Sesshomaru.

"Ryuumagatsuki is terrorizing the north. The wolves have requested he be dealt with." Sesshomaru slid the letter under the tray and grabbed his tea, lifting it to his lips to take a sip.

"Rin said you hunted all of the dragons down to stop Setsuna's nightmares," Inuyasha said around a mouthful of food.

"You should swallow before speaking, I am in no mood to go fetch Tenseiga." Sesshomaru glanced at his now smirking human brother before he huffed and looked away.

"You would get Tenseiga to save me?" Long dark hair framing the smug look on his face.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied.

The coolness of the autumn night was a sign of another change in the seasons. Winter was fast approaching.

 _Would there be enough supplies to get them through the winter?_ Sesshomaru thought. _Should I leave them?_

"I'll watch over them," Inuyasha said quietly. Sesshomaru looked to his brother with surprise, his face remained indifferent but his subtle movements had responded for him. 

Inuyasha shrugged, "You have to go, you caused this. The son of our old man's nemesis is wreaking havoc because of you. I'll protect Rin and the girls with my life."

Sesshomaru rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm. His yukata was thinner than his brother's layers that evening. "I worry that I will not return to Rin and the girls."

Inuyasha set his bowl of stew down and shivered in the coolness of the night. He pulled on the blanket that Rin had set aside for him and draped it over his shoulders. "Keh! Like some small-time dragon could kill you. You're so stubborn." Inuyasha shivered violently as he picked up his cooling stew and held it between his hands. He glared at Sesshomaru, "Just…don't be stupid."

"Stupid? I am the smarter one here," Sesshomaru stated drily.

Inuyasha rolled his dark brown eyes. "Don't get yourself killed. You know that Rin went through so much before she met you and then while traveling with you. Living in the village and then choosing you gave her normalcy. Don't take it away." Inuyasha spooned some stew into his mouth.

Sesshomaru looked back to the woods, "I had wanted to die with her. To follow her on her final journey," he said the words quietly.

He heard a gasp from his brother and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"Nani?" Inuyasha breathed out.

Sesshomaru opened an eye, responding tersely, "I was going to kill myself and follow her. I cannot live without her." 

Inuyasha's eyes were wide in shock. "But the girls?! You would leave them behind?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "They would be old enough to survive. After all, they may not live as long as you, Inuyasha. They are aging at the rate of ningens. I do not wish to live a life where I must bury my wife and then my children." His fist clenched, "I do not wish to walk this earth without my family. Better to join Rin than return to my loneliness."

"You're…you're…stupid." Inuyasha bowed his head and set his bowl down.

"That is the second time you've called me that this night, I will not tolerate it again," Sesshomaru stated drily.

"I thought we were finally brothers." Inuyasha wrapped himself tighter and kept his head down. Long dark locks falling forward. "Kagome is ningen and Moroha is mostly ningen too. How am I supposed to live without them? You're taking the easy way out." Inuyasha lifted his head and glared at him. "I thought we were supposed to fight to the death."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that we were past that," he stated with a small smirk.

Inuyasha grumbled and grabbed the other mug of now cold tea. "Don't be an ass. Without you, I would have died or lost my soul multiple times," Inuyasha said quickly before sipping the cold tea.

Inuyasha's nose scrunched up and he tossed the rest of the cold bitter tea over the porch and into the grass.

"Are you saying that we are supposed to fight and live after our wives and daughters are gone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What if we have grandchildren? That'd be shit to leave them," Inuyasha responded as he folded his hands into his sleeves. "So don't be the worst husband and father like our old man. Be smart and make it home! Or else I will figure out how to wield Tenseiga and bring you back just to smack you around again," he growled out.

"You could never possibly wield Tenseiga," Sesshomaru scoffed gently.

Inuyasha hummed softly, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure you could wield Tessaiga now that you have someone to protect. You have your own weapon, Bakusaiga, and so you left me and Tessaiga alone," Inuyasha said with a nod.

Sesshomaru pondered his brother's words. He was right. 

He still thought about the temptation of joining Rin in death. As she burned on her pyre he would hold her until the fire consumed them both. Pulling her burning flesh close to his own.

He did not fear death.

However, he did fear hurting Rin.

And he feared losing her again. He never wanted to experience that again. Yet, that was before he loved her as a husband loves his wife.

Sesshomaru had promised himself to always be there for her. It had been his vow to her on the night they consummated their marriage. They had shared their own private promises to each other.

"I promise to love you until my last breath. Even when I am old and grey…wrinkles and all, I will love you and only you, anata."

"I, Sesshomaru, will love you forever and always, even when you pass there will be no other. I promise to be by your side for every moment. I will hold you until Inuyasha or our children pry you from my arms."

"Will you—" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _Forgive me Rin no Kimi. Forgive me my beloved daughters_. "Will you protect them? Should I not return, tell Rin to live well." He stood up and turned to go into his chamber. He held the door. "I have enjoyed these four years of looking after you on the moonless night. I will miss our discussions."

"Se-Sesshomaru," Inuyasha gasped out softly. "You have to tell her. You can't just leave," Inuyasha hissed at him.

"If I stare into those eyes, I will never leave her side. I would let the world burn around us. This is the only way, otouto." Sesshomaru quietly went inside and closed the door, so as not to disturb his family. He dressed quietly and tied his boots in the dark along with his armour and sash, he slid Bakusaiga into his sash and then Tenseiga. Both thrummed beside him.

_Do you know that we are headed into battle, Tenseiga? Protect me and return me to Rin._

"Tou-san?" A quiet whisper. He turned to see Towa rubbing her eyes and staring at him with a sleepy glaze in her eyes. Her mother and sister still sleeping soundly away. "Tou-san why are you dressed like that? Are we going pa-ah-patrolling?" She yawned and took a few steps to him.

Sesshomaru knelt down and pulled her close, claws in her short hair. He buried his nose into his eldest's hair and inhaled gently, memorizing her scent. "Iie, we are not patrolling. Go to sleep." He leaned back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hold your mother tight and remember to not leave the confines of the manor tomorrow during the day," he told her.

Towa nodded and grabbed his sleeve, "Tou-san are you leaving to see Sobo-sama?"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers over her face gently just like when she had been a small baby. "Go to sleep," he rumbled out softly.

"Tou-san you are acting differently. I don't like it." Towa swayed tiredly before her father lifted her up and laid her back down on the futon beside her sister. 

Sesshomaru looked longingly at Rin who lay on the far side of the futon.

"Tou-san?" Towa whispered.

He looked back to her. "I will come back," he promised, but it had felt like a lie. His tongue thick and heavy as he spoke. He tucked her back under the blanket. Cupping her face with his hand, he ran his thumb along her cheek, "Do not torture Jaken too much and do not chase Hisui." Towa giggled softly and grabbed his wrist. “Behave until I come home."

Towa shook her head and smiled. "Hisui is too much fun to chase and Jaken is practice for real tracking."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Hai, do as you please then."

Towa smiled brightly up at him. "See you soon, Tou-san." She nodded and curled up toward Setsuna.

Sesshomaru quietly left and prayed that Rin would forgive him. He had never prayed for anything before, not even when he held her dead in his arms when she was a young child.

He had too much to lose if he failed now.

He closed the door and turned to see Jaken and Inuyasha quietly arguing on the lawn further away.

"Jaken, you are dismissed permanently," Sesshomaru said as he approached. He had hoped to leave without his retainer knowing. 

Jaken's eyes welled up and he fell to his knees and bowed before him. "Sesshomaru-sama, I refuse! I am your humble servant."

Sesshomaru looked to his brother who was glaring at him. "Jaken, my order for you has changed," Sesshomaru said looking back down to the crying small youkai. "Stay here and guard my wife and children. I will return. Inuyasha you are to give Rin the letter, it is under the tray. Tell her that I am sorry."

"Sesshomaru, you don't have to go alone." 

Sesshomaru stared at his brother, "This is my mess as you said. I will finish it. You will continue to protect the village as you have in the past, as well as Rin and the children, as I requested, should I not return."

"Sesshomaru-sama it would be best if the two of you went together! The sunrise is nearly here!" Jaken begged into the grass. Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared at his brother with brown eyes, challenging him. Even in his ningen form his brother was stubborn.

"Do as you please Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed and looked to the sky. "We fly at dawn if that is your choice."

"The old man would have wanted us to do this together. Kagome will be mad as hell, but she'll get it." Inuyasha said with a nod, "I've decided you can't do this alone."

"Jaken, you will inform Rin of the letter and allow Kagome to look at it as well. Have her and Moroha move into the manor until our return." Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken. "I trust you to keep them all safe." He watched as Jaken lifted his head and nodded.

"Hai, milord, it will be done! I will watch them and protect them with my own life," Jaken promised with a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Do not cry so much, the girls will smell it and take you for a weakling to hunt and prey on," Sesshomaru advised.

Jaken rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Milord, I shed the tears that you wish you could. Rin-sama will be devastated. The girls confused. The same could be said for Kagome and Moroha."

Inuyasha knelt down and patted Jaken's head, "Keep them safe and entertained. Just don't set anything on fire."

Jaken nodded and bowed to them both. "You can trust me with this, milords!"

"Inuyasha, let us go. The dawn is here." Sesshomaru started to walk away from his manor. He could smell the change in his brother, the smell of a hanyou returning. "We fly." Sesshomaru said before leaping up into the air, Inuyasha grabbing his Mokomoko and holding on tightly.

There were no other words needed between them.

They would fight alongside each other as brothers once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The dragon Daiyoukai smiled to himself. He dismissed his vassals and turned to his remaining ally, a petite pale youkai with long butterfly wings folded down flat against her back. 

"Kill the Inu's pups. I want him to feel my pain."

"Hai, milord." The woman bowed her head.

Ryuumagatsuki grinned, "Better yet, let's make him suffer first. Capture his mate and seal the memories of his pups. Make him feel untold anguish. Inus are truly pathetic. Their families are everything to them."

He threw his head back and roared in laughter, "Sesshomaru, I will end this blood feud and kill you with my fangs buried in your throat. Your precious woman will lay at my feet broken and dead. Will you fight or give up and die?!"

The woman lifted her jade coloured eyes and wondered if the last dragon youkai had truly gone mad. The butterfly youkai wondered if she had allied herself with the wrong Daiyoukai. "Milord, your wish is my command." She bowed her head again and turned to leave his cave to exact his orders.

**Author's Note:**

> I will explain here why Sesshomaru thought of joining her in death. He has lived for so long without her but then to have her in his life changed everything for him. I personally can't see him ever being the same, hence why he would be so shattered by it. Also, their daughters, so far, are aging normally and this adds to his level of anxiety and distraught. It probably is too OOC because he is such a strong character, but he did loose face when Rin died in Hell. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you enjoyed it, I always do enjoy hearing from readers. Even if it is just something small.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr myravenspirit. I am working on more artwork!
> 
> Take care and stay safe.


End file.
